


That Old Bar

by HowDoIPunk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowDoIPunk/pseuds/HowDoIPunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small drabble I wrote because a friend and I stayed up late talking about our ship. I'm going to add to it, most likely as chapters. All the chapters will be in the drabble format thing. This is also my first one, so there's that and grammar doesn't exist just saying. I also suck at titles so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rum and Coke

Erwin went to the same bar every day,   
St. Sina.   
He got the same drink every day,   
Rum and Coke.   
Yet today was different. All the days he had come, no one took that dusty   
dirty  
trashy stage.   
Until today, which was odd.   
He came out of nowhere with a beat up guitar on his back.   
He sat at the bar next to Erwin and ordered the same drink that he did,   
Rum and Coke.   
He didn't touch it though, not once that whole night.   
But instead he gave it to Erwin  
A crooked smirk playing across his lips and slid it over to him.   
Then off he sauntered,   
Onto that old stage  
That looked as if it were going to collapse and played  
On that old beat up guitar.


	2. Smokes

Erwin stared at the drink while listening  
To the forlorn notes resounding off that old guitar.  
His mind had gone blank as he pondered to who this man was  
As to why he ordered  
That Rum and Coke but did not drink.  
He snatched a pack of smokes from his old  
Cracked  
Leather jacket and tried to light it.  
But the lighter wouldn't work.  
He cursed in frustration and didn't notice  
That the man had stopped playing  
And walked up to him offering a lighter.  
Erwin glanced at the man and nodded, letting the stranger light the cigarette


	3. Innuendos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter until after the holidays, but if I can I'll try to upload at least one more. I just wanted to thank everyone who's been reading this, obviously I'm doing something right. If you have any questions or comments feel free to ask, thank you!

“Who are you?” Erwin asked,  
Inhaling, and exhaling the smoke into  
The thick, dense air.  
The man laughed, lighting his own cigarette.  
“Don’t remember me?” he asked.  
A cocky smile on his lips.  
Erwin turned and stared at him  
Then shook his head.  
“Can’t say I do.”  
“Levi. My name’s Levi.” He said, calling the blonde bartender over  
For a drink.  
Erwin chocked at the sound of his name, coughing   
Smoke into the air.  
Levi chucked, “Now you remember me.”  
Erwin turned to the side   
His cheeks giving off a red tint as he muttered,  
“Y-yeah.  
Yeah I do.”


	4. Kiss

Levi’s smirk never left his face.  
He took a swig from the drink he ordered and  
Joked to Erwin  
“Still drinking that shit I see…”  
Erwin took a long drag off his cigarette tapping the counter for a new  
Rum and Coke.  
“It’s not shit.” He replied downing his drink.  
Levi watched him for a long  
Silent  
Minute.  
“What happened to you…” he stated.  
As if the Erwin sitting next to him had changed  
From the one he knew in the past.  
Erwin scoffed, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
He stood and paid for his  
Rum and Coke.  
Levi stood with him.  
The taller man looked down at him,  
“What are you doing?”  
Levi said nothing as he moved closer to him.  
He raised onto his toes, lying his hands  
On Erwin’s chest.  
Then he pressed their lips together in a  
Soft  
Gentle  
Kiss.


	5. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for keeping up to date with this, I honestly didn't think it would be as popular as it is right now. Let me know what you guys think in the comments/reviews! Those are always helpful to make this story better for you guys! uwu

Erwin pushed him away, a look crossing his face.  
“Don't you dare do that to me again!”  
Levi looked up at him, confused at first  
Then he remembered.  
“You're still mad about that?”   
Erwin glared at him as he growled.  
“I don't want to see you ever again.”   
He then turned to walk out of  
St. Sina.  
Levi watched him, his jaw clenched tight.  
“If you're going to blame anyone, blame yourself.”  
He shouted.   
Erwin stopped walking  
As he turned back towards Levi.  
Anger being replaced by sadness.  
“Why do you think I come here every night?”  
He asked  
Before turning around  
And leaving.


	6. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long since I posted, I am so sorry.

Erwin stalked off pulling his old  
Cracked leather jacket closer to himself.  
He snatched another cigarette forgetting that   
His lighter didn’t work.  
He growled crushing and throwing the entire pack onto   
The already littered road. His eyes watered.  
He squeezed them shut.  
Why now?  
The man hurried across the street flipping off someone who honked at him.  
Why did Levi come back?   
He pulled out a ring of keys as he came closer to his shitty   
Apartment.  
As he tried to unlock the door a voice made him fumble  
And drop the keys.  
“So even now you’re still running away from me..?”


End file.
